le hollow et le cuarto
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: morceau de sexe encore et encore. la guerre est finie et Shiro est parti habiter à Las Noches où Ulquiorra régne... et si il y avait du lemooooooooon par ici?


bonjour bonjour, ceci est l'un des chapitres de ma fic sexe encore et encore.

comme certain ne seront pas intéréssés par tous les chapitres, je dédoublerai tous les chapitres avec un couple de bleach.

titre: le hollow et le cuarto (fic demandée par Okashi-san)

couple: Ulquiorra- Shirosaki

rating: M

venez découvrir comment un fou furieux et un glaçon s'aiment...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le hollow et le cuarto.<em>**

Quand la guerre se finit, les soldats doivent rentrer chez eux.

Sans guerre, ils doivent trouver une nouvelle occupation.

C'est le cas pour Shirosaki, le hollow d'Ichigo.

La deuxième personnalité avait été sortie de la tête de poils de carotte (le nouveau surnom du shinigami donné par le hollow) et on lui avait donné un gigai.

Mais il avait préféré filer à l'Hueco Mondo, plus précisément à Las Noches, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Il avait besoin d'animation et vivre avec cette bande de fous d'espada était une putain d'idée.

Les combats avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La poursuite post-plotage d'Harribel.

Il fallait juste vraiment faire attention au laboratoire de l'octava et tout était parfait !

Surtout qu'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle occupation : le cuarto.

Enfin, le nouveau primera.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il avait déjà affronté Stark le dormeur, il le trouvait puissant.

Alors se battre face à celui qui l'avait dépassé était un challenge à son goût.

Sauf que le noiraud avait refusé le combat.

Et cela Shiro ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Il avait donc ennuyé le noiraud.

Blagues.

Attaques surprises.

Injures pendant une journée entière sans pause.

Le noiraud n'avait même pas tourné le regard vers lui.

Épuisé et désespéré, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il avait attendu la réunion des espada.

Tout le monde était là.

Il avait fixé le nouveau chef pendant toute la réunion, tous mangeaient au buffer juste après.

C'était parfait.

L'albinos s'était alors approché du chef qui se servait.

- Je voudrais te poser une question, majesté.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris officiellement le trône d'Aizen ?

Tous se turent et se figèrent.

Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas parler d'Aizen au noiraud.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il tendu.

- Allez, me dis pas que tu n'attendais pas ça… après tout le temps que tu as passé à baiser avec lui pour monter en grade, me dis pas que c'était par l'amour par…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'on l'avait giflé.

Pire même…

Ulquiorra l'avait giflé.

- J'ai supporté ton sale caractère assez longtemps… Ne te montre plus JAMAIS devant moi !

Le noiraud fila, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Shirosaki aurait dû se sentir fier de son coup mais seule une grande tristesse l'envahit et surtout un vide dans son cœur.

Pourquoi ça lui importait tant d'avoir un combat avec Ulquiorra ?

Pourquoi le fait de s'être fait rejeter le rendit aussi triste ?

Il se tourna et vit plusieurs espada le regardaient, furieux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois, cracha Harribel.

La blonde partit avec le dormeur et les fraccion.

Nell prit la peine de gifler l'albinos avant de filer.

Seul Grimmjow resta avec le hollow.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'engueuler ?

- J'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu te la joues psy ?

- Exact, c'est cool d'être une panthère mais des fois, il vaut mieux être calme et posé.

- Me fais pas rire.

Le bleuté sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je cherchais toujours à me battre avec Nell… Elle était plus forte mais j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Mais ça devait être elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, vieux ? T'étais amoureux de ta gonz, c'est normal !

- Et t'es peut-être pas amoureux d'Ulquiorra ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas cherché le combat avec moi depuis que tu le chasses… avoue que ton cerveau se met en mode pause quand il est à moitié nu dans les douches ou quand il s'entraine seul.

- Il est bandant, rien de plus.

- Et la sensation que tu viens d'avoir… tu sais, quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir… cette déchirure dans ton cœur…

L'albinos se figea.

- Oh merde.

- Exact.

- Je suis dans la merde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Il doit me détester !

- Je vais te dire un truc, Ulquiorra, tu l'as blessé car il aimait Aizen… mais il n'a plus que la sensation de trahison… Je l'ai déjà cherché là-dessus en tête à tête… Il n'a jamais réagi violemment… Je pense que c'est le fait que ça soit toi, qui lui a fait mal.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu vas t'excuser et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.

- Ça va pas la tête ?

- Tu dis que l'amour rend idiot !

- JE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT !

Jaggerjack explosa de rire.

- Tu t'enfonces… BAAAka !

Le bleuté fila.

Shiro soupira et décida qu'il irait excuser direct.

Il courut dans les couloirs et arriva devant la chambre du noiraud, l'ancienne chambre du maitre des lieux.

Il entra sur la pointe des pieds.

- Sors, retentit une voix dure.

Plus de doute, il était là.

L'albinos prit une grande respiration.

- Je voudrais…

- Je me moque de ce que tu veux, je t'ai dit de ne plus te montrer devant moi, ce n'est pas assez clair ?

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… c'est idiot.

- Stupide, mal placé, grossier et insultant.

- Oui.

- J'y réfléchirais.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi…

- Tu as fait ça ?

- Ouais.

- Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi et je refuse, tu veux me pousser à bout de nerf pour que j'accepte. Raison pour laquelle je refuse. Maintenant, sors.

- Je croyais que c'était ça au début, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- Je me moque de ta vie. Sors.

Il regarda le noiraud, assis dans un petit fauteuil à côté d'une table ronde où se trouvaient une bouteille de whisky et son casque de hollow, et d'un fauteuil jumeau.

- C'est ici que tu passais ton temps avec lui.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Je crois que tu en as besoin… pour faire son deuil.

- Même si ce que tu dis est potentiellement vrai, je ne le ferai pas avec toi.

Shiro prit la décision la plus audacieuse, il s'avança et se posa assis, par terre en face d'Ulquiorra.

Le noiraud semblait épuisé et soupira.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'attends que tu parles.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis sur le fauteuil ?

- Car ça devait être le sien… alors je crois que tu l'aurais mal pris.

- Tu es plutôt futé malgré ton manque de retenu.

- Je fonce dans le tas d'abord.

- Tu peux t'installer dedans.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

L'albinos se posa doucement dans le fauteuil.

- Putain que c'est top confort…

- Je sais.

Le noiraud regarda à nouveau l'horizon par la fenêtre.

- Il avait choisi cette chambre car pour lui, la vue était parfait… un paysage ensoleillé et puis la nuit noire, le gouffre… comme il l'appelait.

- C'est très beau.

Le noiraud but une gorgé du liquide ambre dans son verre.

- Dés que je venais lui faire un rapport, il se trouvait là, assis. Je m'inclinais et il me disait de m'asseoir, il me donnait un verre et me servait… on ne parlait pas et on restait devant cette vue magnifique…

- Ça devait être génial.

- Il m'avait dit de ne pas m'attacher à lui. Il me l'a dit chaque jour qu'on était ensemble… ceci n'est pas de l'amour, juste un plaisir d'un instant. J'ai espéré que cet instant se prolonge et…

Ulquiorra ne sut terminer sa phrase.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Continue…

Les pupilles vertes le regardèrent, suppliantes.

- Non.

- Il t'a abandonné ici, sachant que tu ne pourrais rivaliser avec Ichigo, il t'a abandonné et t'a trahi.

Le noiraud se leva.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui.

- Je sais de quoi tu as besoin…

- Vraiment ? Grogna-t-il, furieux.

- Tu as besoin de sentir les mains de quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

L'albinos tira le noiraud dans le lit, le surplombant.

- Qu'est…

Shiro l'embrassa voracement, profitant qu'il essayait de parler pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui se débattait.

Le hollow se retrouva sous l'espada, un zanpakuto sous la gorge.

- J'ignore quel est ce putain de nouveau jeu… mais ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

- Je t'aime, majesté.

Le noiraud se figea.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

Shiro réussit à faire lentement glisser le sabre loin de lui et à le prendre des mains de l'espada.

Il caressa le visage pale et le fit basculer délicatement sur le dos, tant qu'il était calme.

- Et maintenant, on va s'amuser, majesté, sourit Shiro avec un air diabolique.

Il tira la tirette du dessus en scellant ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant.

Doucement, il caressa le torse si appétissant en enlevant la blouse.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses avant-bras, l'arrêtant.

Son regard jaune se plongea dans celui de son partenaire, qui fit remonter ses bras jusqu'à son cou et le tira pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ulquiorra l'acceptait.

Très vite, son dessus fut déchiré, à son plus grand plaisir car des mains habiles et baladeuses caressaient son dos jusqu'à frôler ses fesses.

Shiro décida alors de se débarrasser des chaussures et du pantalon de son partenaire, à présent totalement nu sous son regard affamé…

- Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? S'écria-t-il surpris.

- Pas toujours, je trouve ça gênant.

Ulquiorra passa au dessus de lui et arracha vite fait le dessous de l'albinos et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Joli service trois pièces.

- Arrête de me flatter, ça me rend agressif.

Shiro reprit le dessus et caressa le corps offert, pinçant les tétons et faisant gémir son amant.

- J'ose pas imaginer ta voix quand je te prendrais fort…

- Alors… suce-moi avant.

L'albinos déglutit, des mots vulgaires et ce regard rempli de désir le firent direct migrer vers la case : je m'occupe de mon chéri.

Il lécha lentement tout le membre, faisant grogner son amant impatient.

Il se décida enfin à sucer le pénis et des mains vinrent lui agripper les cheveux pour lui indiquer la vitesse et le mouvement souhaités.

De longs gémissements retentirent dans la pièce silencieuse alors que l'albinos s'appliquait à sa tâche, sa bouche allait et venait sur la colonne de chair alors que sa langue caressait le gland.

- SHiro… recul…

Tout ceci eut raison d'Ulquiorra qui éjacula rapidement.

Le hollow se redressa et observa le visage serein de son futur amant, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front.

Il profita du moment calme pour caresser l'antre du noiraud qui ouvrit un œil.

Le gel est dans la table de nuit.

L'albinos se décala et ouvrit le tiroir, tombant du lit sous le choc que ses yeux avaient vu…

Le noiraud se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et fixa son partenaire au sol.

- Tu ne savais pas que les sex-toys existaient ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'Aizen avait un telle collection…

- Si tu veux, on pourra jouer.

La langue de Shiro passa sur sa lèvre en pensant à cette promesse.

- Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie que tu me remplises…

Ulquiorra attrapa le gel et sa tête disparut du champ de vision de l'albinos, toujours au sol.

Il fit un bond dans le lit alors que le noiraud se recouvrait les doigts de gel.

- Tu ne comptes pas me prendre, j'espère ? Car là, c'est hors de question, protesta Shiro.

Il eut vite sa réponse quand son amant s'enfonça lui-même un doigt dans sa propre intimité en poussant un énorme gémissement en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui devenu or tellement que le désir s'y lisait.

Le hollow tira son partenaire sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes pour mieux voir le spectacle.

- Mets-en un deuxième.

Le noiraud obéit aussitôt, poussant un autre gémissement bien plus fort. Shiro lui pinça un téton et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme pour aider à faire des petits mouvements.

- Ulquiorra… j'en peux plus…

- Viens alors.

L'espada retira ses doigts et Shiro poussa son gland à l'entrée.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux pupilles vertes en face de lui et par de petits vas-et-viens, il entra en lui…

Ulquiorra était enfin sien.

Une larme de douleur coula, il la lécha.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le noiraud fit un mouvement de hanche pour lui donner le feu vert.

L'albinos ne voulait pas être trop brutal mais il n'en pouvait plus, il commença à un rythme soutenu.

Les petits cris que poussaient son amant ne lui suffirent plus, il fit passer l'une des fines jambes sur son épaule et le pénétra plus profondément, arrachant un pur cri de plaisir.

Leur ébat devint sauvage, Ulquiorra lui griffait la peau alors qu'il s'enfonçait sans retenue en lui.

Le noiraud passa au dessus de lui et s'empala, poussant un gémissement terrible, ondulant ses hanches en embrassant son amant.

Mais Shiro voulait mieux l'empaler, il devait tout maitriser.

Il le fit basculer, tirant la couette avec eux et ils tombèrent au sol sur la dite couette délogée.

Shiro sortit et fit mettre le noiraud à quatre pattes avant de l'enfoncer en lui.

Il passa direct à la vitesse supérieure en faisant de rapides vas-et-viens, touchant la prostate de son amant qui criait à plein poumon.

- SHIROOOOOOOOOOOO ! ENCORE ! OH OUIIIIIIIIII !

L'albinos sentit les parois de son amour se serrer alors qu'il s'époumona, au septième ciel.

Il lui fallut encore quelques mouvements pour éjaculer à grand jet en Ulquiorra.

Essoufflé, l'albinos tira le noiraud pour s'asseoir, son amant entre ses cuisses.

- Oh my good…

Ulquiorra ricana, heureux.

- Tu peux le dire.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et Grimmjow débarqua.

- J'AI ENTENDU DES CRIS, TOUT LE MONDE VA… bien, termina-t-il en voyant les deux hommes au sol.

Shiro recouvrit direct son amant.

- Et matte pas ainsi mon mec, enfoiré.

- Vous êtes des rapides pour les réconsiliations...

Ulquiorra rouge de honte n'osait rien dire.

- Grimm, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, mais j'en ai pas fini avec mon mec, alors oust…

- Tu vas avoir du mal à te cacher avec la porte démolie…

L'albinos passa la tête au-dessus du lit.

- En effet…

Il se leva, tout nu, Ulquiorra sur son épaule dans la couette.

- On va démolir une autre chambre alors.

Il embarqua le gel et courut dans les couloirs vers la chambre la plus proche, Ulquiorra protestant sur son épaule.

Nell entra.

- Je viens de voir un pénis fier d'être dressé…

Le bleuté serra contre lui la jeune femme.

C'est mon œuvre.

- Tu fais bander Shiro ?

- Non, grogna Grimmjow. Je les ai mis ensemble.

- Tu as encore fait les cupidons, t'es incroyable…

- Je fais mon psy… Je dois d'ailleurs aller m'occuper de Tesla et Nnoitra…

Le jeune fille sourit en embrassant.

- Tampis, j'irai toute seule toute nue dans ma chambre.

Nell fut embarquée avec un Grimm qui sprintait, rattrapant l'albinos et son paquet.

- J'ARRIVERAIS PREMIER !

- NON, MOI !

Nell et Ulquiorra soupirèrent de désespoir.

- Enfin, bon… c'est ça l'amouuuur !

* * *

><p><em>voilà voilà!<em>

_sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe. _

_ joyeux noël!_

_une review? _


End file.
